Secret Friends
by Witch4
Summary: Jensen's got a secret friend online who's been giving him intel.  Sequel to "August."


Secret Friends

Summary: Sequel to "August." Jensen's bored when he gets a tip about Max.

A/N: This plot was suggested by boojum. Also, I've never been to Lincoln, Nebraska, so I apologize to anyone from there if I've insulted the city at all. Anyway, enjoy!

Jensen was bored. No, actually, that wasn't quite true. Jensen was, for all intents and purposes, ready to cause severe mayhem to the national infrastructure of some of the not-so-nice countries that the Losers had been on the gun barrel end of recently.

The Losers and Aisha (she was always going to be the "and" in the team dynamics according to Jensen's mind) were currently holed up in Lincoln, Nebraska, which was actually a bit better than he'd thought it would be. One of Aisha's contacts had set up a meeting that Clay, Cougar, Pooch "and" Aisha were at. Since the hole-in-the-wall bar the meet was at had no security cameras (it didn't even have an ATM!) and the closest camera was three blocks away at the stoplight, Jensen really didn't have anything to do.

This all wound back to the fact that Jake Jensen was bored.

"There's a message for you, Master" his latest computer (Imogene) called out. On another boring day, Jensen had programmed it to speak like a British woman whenever something happened in relation to his computer.

Jensen squeeled, thinking that maybe it was a message from his sister Liz and niece Kayley. He hadn't heard from them in a while. Clicking on the mail icon that popped up in the lower right hand corner of his screen, Jensen discovered that it was not from his sister and niece as he had hoped. Instead, it was his chat room friend MingusWorshipper81.

The others didn't know that he had been in contact with this mysterious former soldier since he'd joined the Losers. In fact, MingusWorshipper81 was the government contact that had started giving the Losers highly classified information after the whole Port of Los Angeles/vibrating Easter egg/Roque turning trader incident.

Jensen opened the new message from his friend and quickly read its contents:

_Max has been spotted in Tierra del Fuego. He may be in the company of Pablo Miguel de Jesus. The PTB believe that they may be trying to start another Falklands War. Be prepared. Stay safe._

Jensen re-read the Email three more times before he started hacking his way into the FBI's South American Most Wanted list. Right there at number 9 was Pablo Miguel de Jesus, arms dealer and drug runner who had had suspected ties to Fadhil two years earlier when the Losers had been tasked with killing him. Jensen sent a quick note back to MingusWorshipper81:

_Understood. I'll see what we can do with the info. Thanks and stay safe._

Jensen had just finished checking Army CID's information (also hacked) when he heard the chattering that signaled his friends' return. Turning to greet them, he saw the grim look that had once again made itself comfy on his CO's face.

"Pack up, we're leaving for Chile."

"Why?"

"Max might be trying to start the second Falklands War."

Jensen didn't say anything to Pooch's announcement; he just nodded and started shutting down Imogene and packing up the various bits of tech that were scattered with a 1 metre radius of him. He made a mental note to hack into some servers and find out why MingusWorshipper81 had given him the same intel as that of Aisha's contact. Usually the information he got from his online friend contained more than what they already knew.

Frowning, Jensen picked up his gear and started for his notebook PC; they were going to need transport to get to Tierra del Fuego and he was going to need the efficiency (and continuous roaming IP) that the computer he had dubbed "Kelly" gave him.

Twelve hundred-plus miles away, Auggie Anderson, former Loser and current head of tech ops for the Domestic Protection Division of the CIA, sat in his apartment at his personal computer as he read Jensen's reply. He chuckled when "Tijuana Giftshop" started playing. It looked like his musical influence was starting to run off on his replacement. He knew that he was going to have to stop giving the Losers intel before someone found out and he was tried for treason, but he wanted them to find Max, get revenge/justice (from Jensen's Emails he knew that the two had become practically interchangable), and get their lives back.

They didn't know it, but Auggie had been carefully making sure that Jensen's sister & niece, Pooch's wife & son, Cougar's parents & siblings, and Clay's brother were kept out of the backlash and limelight as well as being as far from possible from any sort of investigation that had been started once news of Max's defection to himself and whoever wanted to help him came to light.

Auggie sighed as the song ended and clicked the remote for his stereo, listening as the sounds of Charles Mingus drifted from the speakers. He hoped his friends would come out on top in the end.

* * *

><p>So, that's another LosersCovert Affairs one-shot done! Please review, it feed's this writer's soul.


End file.
